First Experience of True Love
by Fictionheart17
Summary: This is a story of Savitar and a girl named Hydra. Savitar never stays with a girl more than one day,Hydra has a bad temper and has bad relationship experiences. Rated M for language content...maybe future lemon or something or other. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Ch.1_

_Savitar POV_

When I woke up in the morning everything was a blur. I groaned. "Shit,I got messed up last night." that would explain the throbbing headache in my head. Shit....

I yawned and sat up. But groaned as my headache suddenly assaulted me. "Damn...what happened last night?"I mumbled.

I looked around. _oh..._

I was in a cheep motel room. But have gotten laid last night. I looked in the part of the bed next to me. A woman wrapped up in the sheet lay on her side facing away from me. And she was blond.

I grunted and got out of the bed. Time to go. I used my magic to cloth myself then flashed myself to....Ash's house.

He and Tory were sitting down at the table laughing and eating. Eh...newly weds.

When Ash caught sight of me,he smiled welcomingly.

"Sup Sav?"he said curious.

I shrugged. "Nothin. Just flashed back from some cheap motel room. Can't remember what happened though,or even remember the girl's name for that matter. She was a blond though. That's a new one."I shrugged.

Tory scoffed and got up from the table. "Savitar,someday _you're_ going to wake up in the bed alone,without getting laid from the night before."she snapped,putting her hands on her hips. Gods,she's acting like my mother. Do I even have a mother?

"Tory."Acheron said gently.

She looked at him. "What? You can't honestly believe that I'm being unfair. The man sleeps with a new woman almost every night and he doesn't even remember their names. He's a pig."she said bluntly.

I laughed. Gotta love Tory. For some strange reason Ash does.

"Tory come on,that's being really harsh."Ash countered.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance but then put her hands up in defeat. "Whatever. I'm just warning you. Someday you're going to wake up and realize that you've wasted all this time doing what you've been doing when you could have found someone that you could have been really happy with. Think about it Sav."she said gently.

I grunted. "Tory,the day I would ever even consider that to be true,would be the day my balls fell of. Which ain't going to happen."I laughed.

Her eyes flashed. "Unless you get castrated."she said with pure venom in her voice.

My eyes grew wide and my hand to flew to my groin. "You wouldn't dare."I hissed.

She turned her head to the side. "Try me."

"Okay that's enough."Ash hissed. "Sav. Maybe you should leave."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Ash."

Then the next second I was at the beach.

The call of the sea gulls brought back the peace of my mind and I breathed in a breath of relief.

"God that woman can really push my buttons."I hissed.

But her words were stuck in my head. Replaying over and over.

The thought of someone ever staying by my side warmed my heart. Which didn't happen often enough. My heart was so cold that sometimes I forget it's even there,beating in my chest.

I snapped my fingers,switching in my wet suit and manifesting my board at my side.

The one thing I loved more than anything was surfing. It's the only pleasure I get out of my boring life...except sex of course.

I smiled. Tory may be right,but her care for me was pointless. I didn't want to love anyone. And I don't even know how to in the least.

"Aw well."I shrugged.

Then I ran into the water to clear my mind.

_Hydra POV_

My anger spiked as I watched my boyfriend lip-locking with some bimbo in a bikini that looked nothing more than a couple of triangles she glued to her ass and boobs. He's so oblivious of me standing here that I get a front row seat.

I rolled my eyes out of habit when he reached down and cupped her ass.

I clicked my tongue and smiled. Well time to go kick my _ex_-boyfriends ass and his new prostitute,it's the least they deserve for pissing me off.

Because it's one thing to do that in privacy,but to openly make out with someone when you're already seeing someone,that's just pushing it.

I jumped over the fence easily and walked down the beach toward them. Even when I came up behind them they were still necking like fucking teenagers.

I tapped Aaron on the shoulder.

He groaned. "What the fuck do you want!"he hissed.

He turned around and froze. "Oh shit....Hy-"

Before he could even finish his sentence I punched him straight in the nose. He yelled and fell to the ground. While he was down I kicked him straight in the balls. He screamed then.

I smiled at him. "What excuse are you going to pull out you fucking asshole! Huh! You're just like every other pig out there. You're 22 years old and you still think with your peanus!"I yelled.

_Savitar POV_

I walked up on the beach,happy that I got to surf so early in the morning without being interrupted.

I heard someone yelling and I looked down the beach to see. 2 girls stood there and a guy was standing on the ground writhing in pain. I smiled.

The girl in the small bikini rushed forward to hit the other girl.

I flashed forward to get a better look. The brown haired one just caught her wrists in her hands and smashed her forehead into the blond. My jaw dropped.

Good god that girl can sure pack a punch. She then did a drop kick on the blond,knocking her to the ground unconscious. Then she turned to the guy.

"Okay,you dick. You can have your ring back."she spat. She lifted her finger and pulled off a ring,then threw it straight into the ocean.

"Hydra! Come on honey don't be mad. I was-" before he could even finish what he was saying she kicked him in the balls.

I flinched when her foot made contact. "That's going to hurt for a while dude."I said to myself.

The guy yelled in excruciating pain and the girl kicked sand on both of them.

"Got eat your own balls you fucker!"she yelled. Then she walked away,fuming.

_Hydra POV_

I kicked sand with my foot with each step I took. God! I'm so pissed.

I sighed and growled. "Maybe mom's right,maybe I should get anger management therapy."

I ground my teeth together. Why do guys have to be such pricks! God I swear that every single man is a fucking horn dog,just waiting to hump anything that walks by.

I yelled in anger and kicked the sand but then yelped in pain. My foot made contact with a rock. "Oh great! That's just fucking great! Thank you god! Just screw me over even more! My life fucking sucks!"I yelled to the sky while jumping on one foot.

Aaron was the 6th guy to cheat on me in a row. I refused to let him sleep with me or grope me in public. I did that with all guys I went out with.

Because I wanted more than sex for a relationship. Excuse me for actually wanting to date instead of being locked up in some guys bedroom while he decides whether we have sex or not.

I groaned. Maybe that's why all my relationships ended this way. I didn't give sex on the first date. So basically my fault.

I looked down at my foot,blood oozed from my big toe and a long scrape came from between my big toe and my second toe.

I growled and then hobbled over to the nearest bench to check on it.

???????????

~AN~

Hi Fictionheart17 here! I just got the urge to write something different from my other 2 stories,but do not worry I will not put any of my stories on hold. And for that I'm going to start writing the next chapter of A Heart's Eternal Flame. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote. I loved writing it!!!

~Fictionheart17


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2_

_Hydra POV_

I slumped down on the bench and ground my teeth with anger,trying to keep from going on a anger induced tirade.

I lifted up my foot and inspected it. Sand was stuck to it and made it sting. I sighed. To the ocean for my foot.

I got up and walked over to the water,ignoring the pain the sand caused my toes. When the water first lapped at my feet the salt burned it but after a few minutes it was finally soothed.

I looked out at the ocean. My anger melted away. The sun was still rising,the water still held some of it's blazing color when the sun rises over it. The ocean was the only thing that could ever make me calm in an instant.

I felt a gnawing emptiness in my chest. I have no one here with me in California. I moved here to get away from New Orleans. I liked the ocean here better than down there.

I sighed and looked down at the water washing up against the beach. The ocean was the only true calm for me...

_Savitar POV_

When night finally fell I got out of the ocean and went to a new club that just opened the previous week.

It wasn't one of the weres clubs. It's 100% human run club. I liked these better sometimes than the were clubs. I have the risk of running into people I know or don't like at those clubs.

Even though I think humans are useless. The human females have their uses for a short amount of time,but then they're just as useless as every other human around.

I was dressed in black on black. Black dress shirt that was open on the top buttons and a black pair of slacks. The club was pounding with loud music and flashing lights when I walked in.

Humans were crowded together in tight knit groups. And for my luck with my 6 feet and 8 inches I stuck out like a sore thumb. Men and woman alike turned to look at me with interest or in total dumbfounded shock.

I held back my smile as I walked through the club. I hated being the center of attention,but hey gotta get dates somehow.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. "I'll have a beer." I flicked the money to the bartender and scoped out the people at the bar. Only one hot girl was at the bar. I froze for a second.

I know her from somewhere....she's the girl from the beach this morning! I smiled in satisfaction.

Her hair was brushed back from her face. She was beautiful. Her lips are full and pink,and a straight perfect nose. I couldn't see much else from the side of her but from the view I got she's pretty hot. She was wearing a small tight mini dress that clung to every luscious curve she had. The sad thing was that it wasn't low cut enough to see her cleavage. She looked to be about a C or D cup.

She sighed and took a sip of her drink. A man came up besides her. I singled out just their conversation so I could hear.

"Hey sweetie,wanna come back to my place?"he asked. My lips curled in disgust. He didn't even offer to by her a drink,didn't even ask her for her name.

I froze. Wait I do those things too. Maybe Tory was right....

I shook those thoughts out of my mind and returned to listening to the conversation

She looked up at him. "No thanks,not interested in some pig who won't even ask me my name."she said bluntly and dryly.

The man scoffed. "Okay honey,drop the attitude. I'm just asking a simple question."he snapped.

She laughed "Oh yeah. You're not really a question. It's a statement that I either come with you willingly or you'll drug my drink with your date rape drugs in your back pocket. Trust me you fucking ass hole, I know your game and I'm not playing."she said in a low deadly tone.

My anger spiked. Did he really have a date rape drug in his back pocket,and if he did how did she know?

My interest in her grew incredibly. Dear gods,this might be the girl for me.

My heart shuddered at the thought of it.

And my cock grew hard at the thought of her in bed with me.

I listened to their conversation more,getting extremely interested in what was going to happen.

The man scoffed and reached up for her hair. Before he could even touch her,her fist flew out right in front of his face and his nose made an audible crunch when her fist made contact.

I cringed at the noise. His nose is definitely broken.

The man cried out in pain and gripped at his nose,which was spewing out blood. "UGH! You fucking bitch! You'll fucking pay!"he yelled.

Without a word she kicked him in the groin,and she had on high heel boots. That's going to leave a puncture wound or two.

I laughed. The man limped away,groaning with every step.

"Nice hits."I said.

She turned toward me,anger drawn in her face. I froze,holy shit...

She really is gorgeous.

She froze when she met my gaze. Her eyes met mine,and all time seemed to stop.

Her lips were full and pink,and she had a heart shape face that made her look like a magical Fae creature. Her eyes were what shocked me the most,they were as blue as the ocean I loved so much,and that's the moment I knew that she's the one for me.

_Hydra POV_

I jerked around at some other guy's comment. I was about to say something when all thoughts flew out of my mind as soon as our eyes met.

He is g-o-r-g-e-o-u-s! With all capital letters!

My anger melted away,as though I was standing in the ocean. His gaze seemed as surprised as mine felt. I couldn't find words to speak to him. My tongue was tied.

"Uh...thanks...." god I'm so lame.

He smiled,and my heart skipped and flip flopped in my chest. I was surprised,no one had ever made me feel this way...not even Seth...or Aaron...

The thought of Seth made my gut twist in sadness. But I shook him from my mind.

The man got up and walked over to me. I looked up at him and my jaw dropped open. "How tall are you?"I asked.

He laughed,and it sent heat everywhere in my body. "I'm 6 feet 8 inches. How tall are you?"he asked.

I swallowed. "5 feet 9 inches."I squeaked.

He laughed again. I looked away from him. "Can I buy you a drink..."he asked,and the sentence trail off.

"Sure...so what's your name,Mr. 6 feet 8 inches?"I asked.

_Savitar POV_

I smiled at her name for me. I had to think for a minute....I never told the girls I slept with my real name...but...ah what the hell.. "Savitar,that's my name. What's your name oh Ms. Short One?"I asked.

She blushed and looked away again. I smiled. I sat down next to her seat. She sat down and looked at me nervously.

"Hydra...that's my name."she said quietly.

I chuckled. "Hydra,fitting name for someone so beautiful and with such a sharp tongue."I said,then I took a sip of my beer.

I saw her shoulders drop. "Yeah,that's me. Hydra sharp tongue. Guess you just want to flirt and talk then leave right?"she asked looking at me.

I smiled at her straight forwardness.

"Well my dear,that's usually my game. Pick up some girl,don't tell her my name,don't ask for hers. We sleep together,then I leave,never to return. But you're actually the first girl that I ever asked the name of. And you're the first and only one who ever asked for name and I told you."I said to her truthfully.

She smiled surprised. "I'm impressed,most guys I meet at bars come up with some excuses to try and get me to come home with them,never works. But I always get a good laugh out of it,watching them trying to fix up the conversation after they screw up their chances."she shrugged.

I smiled. "Do you want a drink my dear? I assure you that I have no date rape drugs in my back pocket."I said pulling my pockets inside out to prove it.

_Hydra POV_

I smiled warmly at him. "Sure,I'll take a drink."I said.

"Good,because I wouldn't let you _not_ have one. It's the least I could do for you after that ass hole."he laughed.

I nodded. I don't know why,but at first I felt as though he was being completely fake with me,but now that we talked a little more I didn't think that anymore. He was being totally honest with me. And somehow...it trusted him.

God,life was strange at times like this. But I frowned,he'd probably just end up hurting me in the end...

I sighed and looked away at the dance floor. "Something wrong Hydra?"Savitar asked me,with real concern laced thickly in his voice.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. Without turning around I nodded. "Yeah,everything's fine."I lied.

_Savitar POV_

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "My dear,I hope you know that I can tell that your lying. If something's wrong and you'd like to talk about it,I'll gladly listen."I said.

I froze,I can't believe I just said those words. But yet,I made no move to take them back.

She stiffened at the words as they left my mouth in a flood.

She turned back to me,skeptical. "I highly doubt that you'd actually listen to what I have to say. You'll probably just do that nod and eye contact trick,when actually you're trying to figure out the best way to get me into your bed within in the next hour."she said dryly.

I laughed. "Hydra,I assure you that I have to intention of sleeping with you when I haven't got to know you any better than your name."I said honestly.

Her eyebrows shot up at my statement. She turned back toward me. "What happened to your usual game of picking up some sucker of a women,banging her,then leaving without so much of a word."she asked curiously.

I shrugged. I don't really know why I was saying such things. "Truthfully,I don't have those intentions with you. You seem different then all the others that I've picked up. For one you _actually_ have a brain,second....I truly want to get to know you better."I said,looking away from her.

_Hydra POV_

My heart contracted at his words. He looked away from me,he was telling the truth...for once a guy was actually not trying to pick me up like some sleazy ass hole just trying to get laid.

I bit my lip in hesitation. "Savitar?"I asked.

He turned back to me. I gave him a small smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this,but I believe you. I _actually_ believe you."I said quietly.

He looked shocked. "You do? Really? So don't have to brace myself for a swift kick in the balls,or anything of the sort that would poke holes in my body?"he asked curiously.

I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean holes? I don't carry a gun or knife."I said.

He smiled and looked down at my shoes. He reached out and tested the tip of one of the heels with his finger. "Those my dear,could be more deadly than a gun or knife if used correctly. And,sweet definitely know how to use them correctly."he laughed.

I looked down at my Italian boots. I shrugged. "Eh..you have a point. But another good use for Prada wear is not just kicking guys in their groins,they're also good for hitting idiots like my exes in the head,or in the eyes."I laughed.

Savitar gave me an uneasy look. "What?"I asked.

"You poked a poor man's eyes out with those?"he asked in disbelief.

I broke out laughing. "No! I'm just saying 'I could do that.' I didn't say 'I would'"I giggled.

_Savitar POV_

I smiled,happy that I could make her laugh without trying hard. "May I ask you a question Hydra?"I asked cautiously.

She looked at me and nodded with a small sincere smile on her face.

I cleared my throat. "Do you have an escort for this evening?"I asked,one of my eyebrows arching.

She blushed and took a sip of her beer before she spoke. "Actually no,I don't."she squeaked.

I gave her a stern look. "My lady Hydra. Then it would be my honor to guide you home after we are done here."I said,nodding out to the club.

She smiled at me. "I would like that. Sure you can take me home."she said.

I smiled a dazzling smile. "Great. After we're done here of course."I reminded her.

She nodded. "Going to try and pick up a lay for tonight Savitar?"she asked curiously.

My eyebrows shot up with her question. She blushed deeply. "Sorry to personal?"she asked.

I smiled at her. "No my dear,I don't have any desire to pick up any other woman. I have the most beautiful one in this club right at my side. And my duty for tonight is to guide her home."I said.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. And she blushed deeply again.

She's so adorable when she blushes.

"You don't need to lie Savitar."she said embarrassed.

I gave her a hurt look. "Hydra,I assure you that I am not lying. Do you think that I would be right here if I thought you _not_ beautiful? I truly do. You should be proud of yourself. Your beautiful and you know how to take care of yourself."I said honestly.

She looked at me. "I only have those qualities? Wow,I'm such a character."she said sarcastically.

I scoffed. "Hydra,those are the only qualities you have shown me in the past 10 minutes,be fair. We just met. Don't worry,I'm sure there's a whole list that goes on for miles."I said.

She shook her head. Then took a long swig of bear,then ordered another. "Give me another beer."she said.

I smiled and stopped her from reaching into her purse for the money for it. "Please allow me."I said. "Give me another as well."

I gave the bartender the money. I sighed with happiness.

For once I was going to actually _try_ to get to know the girl before we go any further. Because the last think I want to do is hurt Hydra.

_My Hydra_....

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_~AN~_

_Hey FH17 here!!! I wuved writing this chapter!!! my gosh it so cute to me!! Well I'm going to start working again!! Bye!! WUV YOU GUYS!! PLEASE R/R_!!!

~Fictionheart17 :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch. 3_

_Savitar POV_

Hydra is _wasted_...

"I'm sorry Hydra...I should have stopped you after you had your 3 drink."I said,guilt coming over me as I helped my drunk as a skunk companion out of the club.

She laughed and started to wobble a bit. "Oh...it's fine....hehe."she giggled.

I smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her to keep her stable on her feet.

She put her head on my shoulder. "Gods,when you're drunk,you're as cuddly as a kitten."I laughed.

She laughed with me and then fell forward.

"Oh shit!"I yelled. I grabbed her before she fell to the ground face first and picked her up easily in my arms.

She mumbled something then went off sleeping in my arms.

I sighed. "My dear,sorry to do this to you,but you're coming home with me. I don't know your address to take you home. I don't even think I would have left you alone for that matter."I smiled down at her.

I stayed still for a few minutes and just watched her as she slept soundly. Her arms were at her sides and her face was turned into my body.

My heart swelled at the sight of her asleep.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew,we were back at my apartment.

I sighed and walked to my bedroom. I never brought women back to my place. I don't want them to know where I live. I walked over to the bed and used my powers to pull back the sheets so I could put Hydra in the bed.

When I laid her down to sleep her eyes opened and looked at me. "Savitar?"she asked,her voice low and wavering.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Yes my dear?"I asked.

She looked away shyly,then looked back. "Can I use the bathroom...I have to pee."she said drunkenly.

I held back my wave of laughter,but failed. It came roaring out. I laughed so hard that I sat down on the bed in order to catch my breath.

Hydra was sitting up now,eying me warily. "Are you alright honey? Why are you laughing so hard?"she murmured.

I looked back at her and shook the last of the laughter out of my system.

But my heart hurt at her small endearment. No one has ever called me that before.

I sighed with happiness. I could definitely get used to having this woman around here.

I smiled at her and cupped her face in one of my hands. "I'm just laughing because you're so funny. But yes you can go to the bathroom."I said.

I pulled her up and helped her steady herself. "Do you want a change in clothes?"I asked gently,surprised by myself.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah....that would be nice."she slurred.

I laughed. "Okay,let me get you to the bathroom,then I'll bring you a change in clothes. Okay?"I asked her as I walked her down the hall to the bathroom.

She nodded. "Okay honey....I'm so tired."she mumbled.

I held back my small chuckle till after she was in the bathroom. I walked into my room and got out a shirt for her to wear and some boxers. I eyed them for a moment,then shrugged. "Eh,better than nothing. And the better thing is I don't have to worry about her rage until the morning."I laughed to myself.

I walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hydra....I have the extra change of clothes for you."I said gently to the door.

The door opened slightly. She peeked out from around the door. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing any clothes. But the door hid the view of her body. Damn....

When she met my gaze she blushed and held out her hand. When I handed them to her she smiled. "Thank you Savitar."she said gently.

I nodded. "Anytime for you my darling. Now get dressed and get back to bed before you collapse and hit your head on something."I said before I walked back to the bedroom to change.

Just as I got my sweats pulled up Hydra walked back into the room,she looked dead on her feet,and speaking of feet...she's still wearing her heels...

I helped her gently to the bed. "Hydra..I know you love your shoes,but I don't want them poking holes into my bed sheets."I said.

She laughed. "Oh...I don't love these shoes...I actually wear them for protection. But they're broken in enough that they're not uncomfortable,but yeah...I wear them so I can be safe in the clubs when I got there with friends.."she said,running her hand through my hair.

I was so shocked by her small little action that it took me a couple seconds to comeback to my senses. "Were you there with friends?"I asked as I unzipped the boots and tossed them to the floor.

She nodded. "Yeah...I was at the club with Angelice and Summer."she said groggily.

I sighed. "Okay sweetheart...go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."I said. I got up to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"No! Please don't go..."she whispered in a pained voice.

I looked back at her. Her eyes were pleading. She had a scared look on her face.

I kneeled down next to the bed at her side.

"Hydra...you'll kick my ass in the morning if you wake up in bed with me,and you're _not_ drunk."I said.

She pouted. "Please!! I don't want to be alone!!"she cried. Pain shot through me at her pleading.

Tears trickled down her face. "Please?....please stay with me....I don't want to be alone."she said,her voice thick.

I groaned in defeat. "Very well...but if I get kicked in the morning,or get my nose broken. You're paying for the hospital bills."I warned.

She smiled at me and sniffled. I wiped away the two tears the had trickled down her face.

"Tell me something my Hydra....are you used to getting what you want?"I asked as I ran the pad of my thumb over her bottom lip.

She scoffed. "Hell no....I don't get anything I want."she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Actually you've found a person that falls for you're charms every time."I said quietly.

It's true though...I do anything for this women...I'm so done for.

I shook away those thoughts. "Honey get in bed with me. You look tired."Hydra whispered.

I looked up at her. I was tired. But she's acting like a wife to me....I love her both when she's drunk and when she's sober.

I burned with the need to be inside her then and now...but she wasn't just some woman that I had picked up from the bar. She was different. And I'm not going to take advantage of her when she's drunk like this.

She smiled in satisfaction when I walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down.

I'd just lay down with her until she fell asleep,then my ass is out on the couch. For the first time _ever_.

I sighed and looked over at her. She was looking at me,with a small smile on her face. I'm not sure if I should be happy...or scared of that smile on her face.

"What?"I asked cautiously.

She gave me an innocent look. "Nothing. Can you turn off the lights so I could sleep though?"she asked in a small voice.

I smiled and got up. Oh...I'm terrified of her right now. She's planning something. I turned off the light and then got back into the bed. Even though the room was dark I could feel the weight of her gaze on me.

"Hydra?"I asked,fear rising up in me.

She sat up and then moved next to me. I froze,bracing myself to get hit by her. But instead of hitting me she laid down close to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

She rested her cheek on my face. Her skin resting over mine seared at the contact. I was already getting broken by this woman.

"You deserve to get held sometime. Everybody deserves to have someone to hold them once and a while. I thought you would like it if I hold you."she said innocently.

_Oh gods....she has no idea what she's actually doing to me...._

She scooted closer to me until her face was buried against my neck. Her breath seared my flesh,making ideas pop into my head.

I shook them away and wrapped one of my arms around her waist and I held her close.

"Is this okay?"she asked,her voice hoarse.

"Yes."I said,my voice even more hoarse than hers.

She sighed in contentment and fell asleep,and surprisingly,I fell asleep within minutes too.

_Hydra POV_

I stretched contently and opened my eyes to the sunshine flooding into the window.

_Wait....my bedroom doesn't have a window_.

I froze rigid stiff and sat up lightning fast. I looked around the room.

"Where am I?"I asked,my voice quivering.

My breathing grew heavy and stressed,the I screamed out in fear.

"What! What happened!?"called a voice.

I was gasping in breaths. What happened!! What happened!!

Savitar ran into the room then. I froze and looked down at myself.

I'm not in my own clothes.

I looked up at him in fear. "What happened! Tell me now before I call the cops on you!"I screamed,pulling the blanket on the bed over the unbuttoned shirt that I was wearing.

Savitar breathed out in relief.

"You're awake finally. I thought you died from alcohol poisoning,you slept for so long."he said,pure relief in his voice.

"Tell me what happened last night."I demanded. "Did we....you know? Have sex?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "Hydra...no we didn't. You were drunk last night. I brought you back here,because I wasn't about to let some pig asshole take you back to his place. I just brought you back here. That's all I swear."he said honestly. His eyes were guarded waiting for me to start hitting him.

I sighed. "Thank god!"I said with happiness.

Savitar looked away from me,pain flooding his eyes. "Savitar....what's wrong?"I asked gently.

He looked at me. "Nothing. Just for you to think that I would do that to you...it just makes me a little mad. That's all."he said,the acid plain as day in his voice.

I scoffed. "Savitar. You even told me yourself what your usual game with women was. You both got drunk then you'd sleep with them,then leave."I said in disbelief.

He looked back at me. "Hydra...I told you were different! I told you that I wanted to get to know you before I did anything like that with you! What don't you believe me at all? Or am I just another asshole guy that you think is just some horn dog,ready to hump anything that walks by."he spat.

I flinched at his words,and my anger boiled over in an instant. "You know what! Yeah! I don't believe what you said! Those words you said were just some other fucking pickup line designed to pick up some stupid girl,then you fuck her. Then what? If I was stupid enough to fall for them,you'd be laughing at me right now. All guys are fucking pigs and that's what I'll always think!"I yelled.

I threw back the covers and then stormed out of the room,not caring that I was in nothing but a shirt and boxers. I walked out,and didn't even stop when my angry tears spilled over my face.

_~AN~_

_Hey!!! Fictionheart17 here!!! Did you guys like this chapter?? I love writing this fanfiction. Heck,I love writing all my fanfics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! R/R pleaze!!_

_Luv ya guys!!_

_~FH17_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch. 4_

_Hydra POV_

I wiped away the angry tears that spilled down my face as I walked out of the building. "I don't even know were the hell I am."I hissed. I looked down at myself.

I was wearing his clothes. And he had my purse. My anger was biting away at me,making me want to hit something _very_ badly.

I shrugged. I left my wallet at home yesterday,I had brought cash to the club,not my ID.

I looked out and gasped. The ocean stretched out in front of me,looking a blaze from the sun light that was hitting it. My throat grew tight.

I didn't want to be comforted by the ocean right now...no matter how much I wanted to,I don't deserve it all.

"Maybe another time."I whispered,then I set off down the street back home.

_Savitar POV_

I was so angry right now. And without thinking I was out on the balcony the next second. I looked down at the quiet street,and spotted Hydra walking down the street.

She was walking bare foot down it,I could see her feet were red,even from 5 stories up. She was stepping over glass and rocks on the sidewalk.

I sighed. "You must really hate me.."I breathed painfully. I wanted to look away from her,but my eyes refused to release her from my gaze.

_Go after her..._ whispered a voice inside my head. I ground my teeth in anger.

I huffed and then flashed myself to the beach,then I took off running to the beach to try and clear my mind of Hydra.

_Hydra POV_

When I got home,I would have rather faced hell with a million of angry gremlins. My stomach turned over and bile rose up in my throat,burning it intensely.

My younger sister,Bridget was sitting on the couch,lip locking with my _ex_-fiancee,Seth.

Pain and anger hit me renewed all over again. I hated seeing him and her together,they were a perfect reminder of what I _wouldn't_ give Seth,I thought he understood. He proposed to me,but broke it off 6 weeks later when he started going out with my 20 year old sister. She _gave_ him _everything_. Sex,make out sessions,and blow jobs...I wanted to throw up at the sight of them. Well at least I could throw up on them.

Angelice came around the corner of the kitchen,fuming,she had a knife in one hand. She made silent pretending actions of stabbing both of them. I smiled and stuck out my tongue in disgust.

Summer came out from the kitchen,just as disgusted. "Yo! The two nasty fuck faces that are eating each others faces. Get your asses out of here! Or I'm going to fucking push your plunger attached faces out the fucking window!!!"she shrieked.

They both jumped and looked angrily at her. "I do live here,remember Summer?" Bridget said,sneering every word.

She smiled menacingly. "Oh honey,you don't know how fast I could kick you're scrawny little blond ass out of here. If I could put a guy on his ass in less than 2 seconds,just think of how fast I could cut you up into a million fucking pieces and hide them all over the damn city."she said.

"I like that idea Summer. But make sure we castrate her face sucker in front of her first. Oh wait! He has no balls to castrate,so it's a lost cause. I say kick both of them out on their fat asses and let the rats eat their toes."Angelice snarled.

I laughed,but kept my comments to myself. Bridget looked at me,her eyes narrowed and angry. I shrugged. "Don't look at me like that. I will go with whatever they suggest,as long it gets rid of your whorish ass,it's good enough for me."I snarled in disgust.

Bridget stood up and came forward,she put her hand on her hips. She looked down at my clothes and looked back up at me. "What happened to you? A guy take one look at you naked,then kicked you out of his bed in disgust. I wouldn't be surprised at all by it. Your still a virgin right?"she laughed,god her fucking to nasal voice was _soooo_ annoying.

My anger boiled over for the first time today,even though I wanted to keep it in check. I sighed and looked away,when she thought she had gotten to me my fist wiped out and caught her right in the mouth. My knuckle made contact with her teeth,I even felt them move back from my punch.

This was the first time I have _ever_ hit her. I always kept off the itch to hit her because she was my younger sister,but today I'm not in the mood to hear her shit.

She fell to the ground with a loud thump. I smiled in satisfaction and cocked my head down at her. "How does it feel honey? Like the taste of your own medicine?"I growled. I stepped over her.

Seth got up from the couch. "Hydra! Why did you hit her like that! She's your sister!"he snarled.

I looked at him,my eyes freezing over with ice. He met my eyes and he came forward with anger brewing off him. "You really don't want to get into this with me you candyass. I'm going to wipe the floor with your sleazy face if you lay one fucking finger on me."I said in warning,my tone even.

He ignored me and prepared to smack me. I clenched my fist and made contact with his face,his nose made an audible crack,but he still reached out and punched me in the side of the face.

I ignored the sudden pain that exploded in my jaw and I kneed him right in the balls,and head butted him in the nose,making it make another audible crack.

He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. I looked down at him with blood dripping down my forehead. "You should have known,even if you don't have any balls,when girls get kneed in that area,it hurts just the same as when guys get hit in their balls. Hope you remember that you mother fucker."I said in acidic sweetness.

I looked up at Angelice and Summer. They were smiling with their eyes wide with surprise. Summer stepped forward and hugged me. "Thank you! Almighty god has finally given her the balls to do it!"she shrieked.

She pulled back from me and eyed my injuries. "Angelice! Go warm up the car! We got to take our girl the hospital,then we're taking you out for food,or whatever you want!"Summer said excited.

Angelice laughed and took the car keys and walked out of the apartment to go warm up the car.

Summer eyed my clothes warily. "You wanna talk about it sweetling?"she asked gently.

I gave her a smile, "Nothing happened last night. I promise. The guy just helped me out that's all."I lied.

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Uh huh. I doubt it. But okay that's fine honey. Now go get changed so we can go get your jaw checked out."she said.

I laughed and looked down at Seth,blood literally squirted out from his nose. "He should really get that checked out. I made it crunch twice."I laughed. "We moving out later?"I asked gently.

She gave me a smile and nodded. I looked around the apartment was almost entirely empty. "Yeah..but they can keep the couch,they fucked on it last night."she said and then shook with disgust.

I smiled and went to my bed room to go change. Soon,we were going to be out of here! I'm so happy about that!

I groaned with annoyance as I walked out of the hospital. My fist was broken,and with just my luck,I broke my left hand,and I'm left handed. Though thankfully my jaw was fine,so was my head. But I had a big purple bruise on my jaw and on my right eye.

Don't know how I got the black eye though. But no swelling,just half of my face is purple.

Angelice smiled and handed me a burger out of the fast food bag. "At least it's not as bad as it was before. I'm just happy you finally mopped the floor with those two idiots. It was about damn time." she said gently.

I rolled my eyes and smiled,but then flinched slightly from the pain in my jaw. "Yeah,you switch me places,see how much you like the whole right side of your face purple. Then tell me how bad it _isn't._"I said sarcastically.

She ignored my sarcasm and looked down at the my broken hand. "How many weeks are you going to have that cast on?"she asked sadly.

"Don't look so sad Angel..though I did break it pretty badly...I'm supposed to have it on about 9 weeks..or was it more?"I asked uncertain.

Summer smiled. "Yeah..that's right honey buns. But if you use your hand to much,you can make it get even worse. So take it easy with that left hand."she said in warning.

I smiled. "Yes Nurse Summer."I laughed. She smiled.

Summer Richardson is a 23 year old,she's going to college to be a nurse actually. I've known her for over 11 years,we went to middle school and high school together. Summer is a 5 feet 6 inches,but her being short has never stopped her from taking down a man way taller than her. She's a black belt in Akido and Hapkido. So do that math. She has big brown eyes and wavy brown hair to match. She was always a heart breaker in high school,and my best friend.

Angelice Smith is a 23 year old going to college to become a teacher. I've also known her for 11 years. Angelice is 5 feet 4 inches of pure spunk and a temper that flares at any idiot that she doesn't like. She was trained by her father,who was a police officer how to get out of holds like a strangle hold,and she had a mean kick. Angelice was always quiet in school but she's had her fair share of guys. But she's still my other best friend. She has short blond hair with a pair of bright blue eyes.

Angelice fell silent for a moment. "Did you notice something?"she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Notice what?"I asked cautiously.

"That you always kick asses of blond girls! Are you going to kick my ass next?"she asked frightened.

I gave her a dull look,but she had a point I had kicked 2 blond's asses in the past 2 days. I groaned in mock horror. "Oh my god! The blond women of America are out to kill me!"I gasped before I broke out laughing with Summer.

Angelice huffed but she she laughed with us. "Ah..I guess you're right..it is ridiculous."she sighed she she slurped down the rest of her root beer from her fast food cup.

Summer nodded and balled up her trash. "Got that right sister. Now lets go get our stuff out of that apartment so we never have to see those to flea bag humping horn dogs again."she said with disgust.

I laughed. "Hey I'm eating!"I said in a teasing tone.

Summer rolled her eyes at me. "Honey,your the only woman I know that can openly talk about sex and not get all red with blush."she laughed.

_Yeah right. I was a blushing fool last night with Savitar._ I thought. My sudden thoughts of him made me sad. I really wanted to go and apologize to him for this morning.

But I forgot where he lived. I got up and followed my two best friends to finally leave the 2 people who ruined my life.

_Savitar POV_

3 Weeks Later.....

I walked down the dark streets and I couldn't get Hydra out of my mind. All I remember is her body against mine last night,when she held me...like a lover.

But no matter how much I wanted to shake these intimate feelings I felt for her,I couldn't and didn't want to at the same time.

I groaned and that's when I knew that I'd have to find her and apologize to her. It's been over 3 weeks since I last saw her and I am miserable without her. I needed her company...most importantly _her_. And if I didn't have her I think I might actually die from missing her so much.

I ground my teeth together,she had her wallet in her purse with her ID. Maybe I could find her address there. I shook off those thoughts. I'm an all powerful demi.

But yet..I needed a human's love. It was to late for me to get rid of these feelings.

My feelings were very strong for her. "Damn you Fates."I growled.

I kept walking down the street toward the nearest night club. I needed to see if she was there.

_Hydra POV_

I sat down at a chair at the bar and just sat there,listening to the loud thumping music. Thoughts of Savitar went through my head over and over through the days for the past 3 weeks.

I wanted to see him so badly that it made my heart hurt. We were moving into our new apartment. _Finally..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ch. 5_

_Savitar POV_

I entered the club and walked over to the bar to get a drink. "I'll take a beer."I sighed. I needed to get drunk right now,it's the only thing that will dull the pain I'm feeling right now.

I listened to the music absent absentmindedly,just letting the music flood over me in a sea of sounds and noises.

I took a swig of bear and looked down the bar to see who else was there. I went stiff.

Hydra was sitting at the other end of the bar,and she was holding a mojito in her right hand. And her left hand was broken.

Rage engulfed me as I saw that her hand was wrapped up in a cast.

I got up and walked over to her. I put my hand on her shoulder gently. She jumped and jerked around. She froze when she met my gaze. My jaw dropped,the whole right side over her face was a dark purple color.

"Who did this to you Hydra?"I asked gently.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. I reached up and touched her purple cheek gently.

She winced and looked away from me. Shame filled her eyes to the brim.

_Hydra POV_

I felt so ashamed,so badly that I looked away from the beauty of Savitar's face.

I heard him sigh and he sat down next to me. I looked at him sheepishly. He was leaning against the counter of the bar and his face was buried in his hands. I reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Like he had just done to me.

He looked at out the side of his hands. "Are you alright?"he asked hoarsely.

I bit my lip. "Yeah,it was way worse 3 weeks ago when I first got it."I said,trying to brighten his mood.

He lifted his head and faced me,anger lacing every one of his beautiful features.

His lips curled in anger. "This happened _3 weeks ago_! Who did this to you!?"he asked menacingly.

I flinched at his harsh tone. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. It happened,it's to late to do anything about it."I said meekly.

He growled deeply and feral. I cringed away at reflex. I thought he would hit me.

I met his eyes,they filled with pain. "I wish I could have been there so it didn't happen though. Really,who did this to you. At least tell me,please."he asked gently.

I met his gentle gaze. I gnawed at my bottom lip nervously. I shook my head. "No Savitar. I won't it'll just make me even more mad right now."I said,trying to calm him down.

_Savitar POV_

Anger thrashed against me,making me lust for the bastard's blood that had hurt Hydra like this.

It made me sick to think a person would ever hurt her so badly,and I wanted justice for her.

"Savitar...can we not talk about it please?"she asked,her voice thick.

I sighed again with frustration and put my chin in my hand on the counter,and refused to meet her gaze.

_Hydra POV_

I bit back my smile. I wanted to reach out my hand and comfort him...but yet I was so scared that he was still mad at me to do that.

"Savitar? Can you please talk to me? I don't like silent awkward moments with hot sexy men in a night club."I said innocently.

He looked at me and a small smirk spread on his face.

"Does that help your foul mood?"I asked gently.

He sat up and smiled at me. "Maybe....just so you know...you're hot and sexy too. And you're the most fucking sexiest thing in this club,and the most sexiest thing I've ever seen."he said in a low tone.

I blushed deeply and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. Truthfully....you're the sexiest man I've ever met. You're literally a walking sex on a stick."I said,then feeling embarrassed that I had told him that.

His eyes widened with slight surprise. "Really? No one's ever told me that one before. I mean,I've been called sexy and hot...but not a walking sex on a stick. I do hope that's a compliment...it is isn't it?"he asked

I nodded. "Yeah...it is. It's actually the biggest compliment that I've ever given a guy without first insulting their intelligence or the way they talk to girls. But you...you're a smart,sexy man...and you say all the right things to make us female kind melt into nothing but a puddle."I said.

He laughed. "Even as a puddle...you'd be a sexy puddle."he said

I blushed again. "You blush so much. You're so adorable."he laughed,then he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face.

His words touched my heart deeply,making it hurt slightly. But in a good way.

"No one's ever said that to me before..........they always say I'm a bitch and that I should get my head checked."I said quietly.

_Savitar POV_

I gave her an appalled look. "They did not!"I said.

She nodded.

The things she told me surprised me so much. She was a beautiful,intelligent,and she knew what she wanted. Not to mention that she was outspoken,and had a certain violent edge to her that made me even hotter for her.

"Those men were idiots. They want women that can't think enough to save their own lives from a damn amoeba. What they don't realize about you is that you don't take shit from them and you won't let them get away with it. You're a sexy,intelligent woman. Keep your head up and keep those assholes away from you."I said to her.

She looked at me,frowning. "If I do that....I'll be single forever. So if you're saying that they want an idiot girl for a quick easy lay...the I should act stupid in order for guys not to cheat on me?"she asked sadly.

"NO! Goddammit woman! I told you _not_ to act that way. I like you the way you are. Don't change yourself for anybody....please."I said in a pained tone.

_Hydra POV_

I was surprised at the tone of his voice. "Savitar.......do you like the way I am?"I asked shyly,avoiding his gaze at the same time.

Out the corner of my eye I saw him turn his head toward me. "Hydra look at me."

"_Look at me Hydra"_he said again.

I looked at him. The next thing I knew his hands were cupping both sides of my face and he set his lips to mine.

My mind went completely blank when our lips made contact. And I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

_Savitar POV_

I growled deeply when I tasted Hydra. She tasted sweet and spicy at the same time. I was instantly hard for her. How I longed to be inside her. But I wouldn't dare force sex on this woman.

But someday,if not soon...she'll be mine forever. And that's a promise.

_AN~_

_hey fictionheart17 here!! I wuv this chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to get back to work now._

_R/R please! And enjoy the chapter. I luvvv u guys!! bye!!_

_~FH17_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ch. 6_

_Hydra POV_

I moaned when Savitar's and my lips met. I literally felt drunk instantly when our lips met.

He nipped my bottom lip. "Come on Hydra,take a risk with me just this far."he whispered silkily.

My will completely gone,I opened my mouth to him.

His tongue entered my mouth,branding his flavor within me forever. He tasted of a slight hint of beer and something spicy that was unique only to him.

_Savitar POV_

I explored the inside of Hydra's mouth to great lengths,making sure I memorized every nook and cranny of it. She tasted of something sweet that I couldn't recognize. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight against my chest as I kissed her.

She moaned again,making me even harder for her.

Gods the things this woman did to me.....sometimes I wonder how I can even stand it. She changes me when I'm around her. She's different than any other woman I've ever met before.

I wanted her to be mine and only mine forever.

A wave of possessiveness came over me,no one was allowed to touch her again. She is now mine forever more. And I'll kill anyone who tries to do anything about it.

I pulled away from her. She met my gaze and her face flushed deep red.

"What? Unsatisfactory?"I asked.

She opened her mouth,but no sound came out. So I took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her deeply.

I pulled away again. "Was that better?"I asked with a hint of a smile in my voice.

She kept her mouth closed and refused to met my gaze.

I smiled. "Hydra....are you embarrassed that I kissed you in public?"I asked teasingly.

She flushed even deeper. "NO! I'm not."she said in a mere squeak.

"Yes you are. Don't worry honey it's nothing to be embarrassed over. It's not like we had sex in public,but I wouldn't let anybody in here get the satisfaction of seeing you naked. So don't count on that happening."I teased.

She made a sound of disbelief. I laughed.

"I love teasing you. It's to much fun my dear."I said. I kissed her forehead on the uninjured side.

_Hydra POV_

I am so embarrassed! I can not believed I let Savitar kiss me like that in public at a damn night club! But part of me loved the fact that Savitar had kissed me so openly.

No guy has ever done that with me before. It felt sorta erotic to have kissed him like that.

That kiss that he gave me was about as far as I'd go with all my boyfriends. I didn't want to have sex with them. I guess that was the reason everyone of them cheated on me soon after I refused them.

I looked at Savitar. His eyes were gleaming with happiness and he was smiling down at me. But he made no move toward the door or to kiss me again.

I guess what I had guessed before was true...._he is different._

He didn't pressure me like all those other idiots did,he didn't take advantage of me when I was drunk....I think he might be the one for me.

_Savitar POV_

"Are you alright Hydra?"I asked gently "If that kiss was to fast.....I understand."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Did you just ask me if that was to fast?"she asked in disbelief.

I gave her a confused look. "Yeah...I did. Is that a bad thing that I asked that?"I asked carefully.

She smiled and then rose on her tip toes. "Eh..your too tall."she laughed.

"What are you trying to do you naughty girl?"I asked mischievously.

She blushed slightly. "I was trying to kiss you,but you're to tall and I can't reach."she mumbled.

I smiled. "Than allow me to accommodate."I said,then I lowered my head and captured her sweet lips with my teeth.

I felt her shiver when I nipped her bottom lip. "Like that do you?"I whispered.

She merely nodded.

I laughed again and kissed her thoroughly.

When I pulled back she was breathing heavily. "That was nice."she said dreamily.

I chuckled at the dreamy sound in her voice. She rested her head against my chest.

"Are you alright my love?"I asked gently.

_Hydra POV_

I froze at what he called me. He just called me _love _instead of _dear_. Was that a mistake?

My heart seemed to melt at his words though. He really was amazing.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from your kissing expertize."I teased lightly.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

I warmed up at his gestures.

"That's a first."he laughed.

"What's a first?"I asked pulling back to look at him.

He was looking down at me,with a sincere smile on his face. "You are the only woman ever to be so honest with me. I have to say it's a refreshing thing. And the fact you actually think for yourself is all the more better."he whispered lightly in my ear.

I shivered. His breath sent chills dancing up and down my spine. "You like the fact that I'm outspoken..what the hells is wrong with you?"I asked playfully.

_Savitar POV_

I smiled at her question. She was right though. _What is wrong with me? And what's going on with me?_

Those two questions rang out through my mind,making me all the more confused about why I'm so attracted to this woman.

I could read anyone...and I mean _anyone_.

But I can't read her. She's a mystery to me. She's not an open book like every other woman that I've been with.

I pulled away from those thoughts and gazed into Hydra's brilliant blue eyes.

Gods...what is she doing to me?


	7. Chapter 7

_Ch. 7_

_Hydra POV_

I woke up the next morning with all the memories from the previous night flooding back to me. My face flushed a deep red as I remembered.

Savitar....he was different...a _very_ good different.

He didn't care that I have a bad temper or a bad mouth. He actually _liked_ it.

I wonder what is wrong with that man,he actually had and interest in me. He's nuts,I swear. Because no other living man in this world would ever have said all those things to me...with such honesty..

_Could I be falling in love with Savitar?_....

I sat up and shook those thoughts. Angel and Summer stirred next to me. I laughed. We were all squeezed into one bed at a motel until we found a new apartment,which we did. We're going to be moving in today though..if my friends aren't to hungover from the other night.

Angelice sat up and smiled sleepily at me. "Good morning sunshine...what time is it?"she slurred.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my alarm clock.

_8:05_

"Eight o' five Angel."I said,throwing back the covers.

Summer yawned and stretched. She sighed sleepily. "Okay girlies,we should get up and start unpacking in our new apartment."she said,waking up at once.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah,you're right. I'm _sooo_ happy that we finally got out of the damn apartment with my fucking sister. God...to think we're family and she did all that shit to me."I said under my breath.

"What was that?"Summer asked.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. "Nothing,for get about it."I said,waving my hand dismissively at her.

She arched and eyebrow,than shrugged.

Angelice stretched and sat up finally. She looked at me and smiled devilishly.

I gave her a confused look. "What?"I asked.

She waggled her eyebrows at me. "So who was that hot hunky guy you were talking with last night?"she asked.

Summer plopped right down on the bed and gave me the same look Angelice was giving me. "Yeah,that guy was a _GOD!_ He was so _sexy_,and tall too. Give us the dirty details."she said.

Angelice laughed.

I blushed,causing them both to squeal. "You liked him!"They both shouted.

I looked away shyly. "Yeah,so what. It's not the first time I've met him."I grumbled.

"_Not the first time!"_ Angelice said in disbelief.

"You've met him before and you didn't tell us! Wait-"Summer's eyes grew wide and she stopped talking. "Is that the guy you went home with and than came home the next day without shoes,and just in a button up shirt?"she asked.

I bit my lip. "Yeah...maybe...yes."I said with a sigh.

"Did you two have sex?"Angelice asked,way to excited.

I blushed furiously with embarrassment. "NO!"I squealed.

"WHAT! You went home with that fine piece of man and you didn't get some? What the hell is wrong with you?!"Angelice said.

I growled. "Goddammit Angelice! You don't understand. He only took me home that night with him,because I was _drunk_. He told me that he didn't want me to be left at the club. We didn't do anything,he said he wouldn't take advantage over me like that when I'm drunk."I said in a rush.

Summer nodded with approval. "You should sleep with this guy. He sounds decent,and not like a total pig. Like most guys you've dated. I think you should go with him for you're first time Hydra."she said,her tone even.

My jaw dropped with disbelief. "Summer...you never,ever approve of the guys I date,so I'm glad you approve. But you _do not_ say who I can and cannot sleep with. That's none of you're damn business. If I had any power over you in that matter,hell you'd only get laid once in a blue moon. I don't approve of any of the dumb ass guys you or Angelice date."I hissed.

She put her hands up in innocence. "Hydra,you're forgetting. Both Angel and I lost our virginity when we were still in high school. You're 23 years old now and you're still a virgin,don't you wanna break that pure white streak yet?"she asked.

I gave her an incredulous look. "_Oh my fucking god!_ This is bullshit! I don't have to discuss my sex life with you goddammit! That's none of you're fucking business. Butt out Summer,I love you,truly I do. But you have no right telling me this shit."I said,than I walked into the motel bathroom and closed the door with a loud slam.

_Savitar POV_

I sighed as I looked out at my window at the ocean. But my mind was on other pictures. The ocean had once been the only thing that used to calm me down,basically my salvation.

But now that I can stare at Hydra all I want..she has become my only salvation.

I ached to see her shining blue eyes that showed her emotions,dancing in the blue depths of them..just like the ocean.

She was so beautiful,and she felt the same about me as well...

_Could I be falling in love with Hydra....or am I already there?_

Those words rang through my head,making me wonder about it. I've never felt so strongly about a woman before,let alone a _human female_. But I had this burning feeling deep down inside of me to take her as mine and let no one else have chance to claim her.

But as a god...I'm not sure if she'd want that life. My heart started tearing in two at just the thought of not being able to be with Hydra.

_Forever...._

* * *

_~AN~_

_Did you guys like this chapter?? I hope you did. Please read and review! Because the more positive reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to write. I'm not lying either. I'm serious. I'm very cereal. Lmao_

_Be sure to look on my profile if you want to see what I'm going to be working on next. Otay? Otay! BYE BYE!!!_

_-Fictionheart17_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Hydra POV _

About an hour later I got out of the bathroom and left without sparing Summer or Angelice even a glance.

"Hydra!"Summer called after me.

I ignored her and walked out to the car,than had a second thought than started walking toward the direction of the beach,which was only about a 20 walk from the motel.

As I walked down the road,my thought switched to Savitar. A picture of him came to mind and stayed there.

I felt my skin grow hot as I thought of him...good god...I get all hot and flustered just by thinking about him.

I groaned and tried to shake the mental picture I had of him. But it's no use. I've fallen for Savitar,hard.

And I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to loose these feelings...but the truth is,I don't really don't think I want to loose them.

_Savitar POV_

I sat down by my board on the warm sand,and just sat there in the comforting silent.

My thoughts somehow drifted to Hydra.

"Damn...I've fallen hard for her haven't I?"I asked myself.

The truth is,yeah I have. And I hope I can stay with her.

"Good Gods..listen to yourself Savitar. Your so whipped."I said to myself. I laughed at the thought. Me..whipped.

'Bout time if you asked me. I've been with so many women that I can't even count.

I fell back against the sand and looked up at the vast blue sky,and the sky like the ocean reminded me of Hydra's brilliant blue eyes.

_Hydra POV_

When I finally got to the ocean,my anger was almost all the way gone. But I just couldn't forgive Summer for what she had said to me.

I don't get into her sex life,and she has one that's got a dirty past,and it's been that way since high school..same with Angelice.

I laughed. "And they're telling me who to sleep with. Kinda shitty of them to tell me that sorta thing."I hissed under my breath.

I looked up at the ocean and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw who was laying down in the sand.

_Savitar...oh god...kill me_

_Savitar POV_

I opened my eyes when a familiar presence walked onto the sand.

_Hydra?_ She was here? That's a coincidence.

I sat up and looked behind me. She was standing a little bit away,frozen in her place.

I smiled. "Are you going to stand there all day or are ya going to come sit down by me."I asked.

I saw her face turn beat red,and she looked away from me.

I smiled and got up,then walked up to her.

She looked away shyly. "Hi Savitar."she said.

When I saw the purple side of her face,anger boiled up but I held it back. She didn't need me to do anything about it. She probably took are of it herself. Knowing her that is,though I hope she hospitalized the sun of a bitch.

I gave her a look of concern and I brushed my fingers on the good side of her face.

"How's the big purple bruise,and the arm?"I asked.

She smiled at my concern. "My arm isn't broken,i broke my hand when I hit my ex-fiancee in the face. But it's okay. I'm getting the cast off in about 2 weeks,and the bruise..i don't know about. It's been a long time and it still hasn't gotten any better. It doesn't hurt anymore,so it's okay. Thanks for asking."she said.

"Well I do care about you're well being. But your welcome. So now are you stalking me?"I asked.

_Hydra POV_

I blushed. "What! No!"I said.

He laughed and took my hand. "It's not like I have a problem with that,considering that it's you and I like you. But I'd rather that you ask to come out with me instead of watching from afar. Okay?"he teased.

I let him pull me along with him. "So what are you doing here Hydra?"he asked me.

"Uh...I walked here from the motel that my friends and I are staying at. We're moving into our new apartment later."I said.

"Really? What building?"he asked

I stopped us from walking and pointed the apartment building that we where moving into.

It was a nice place that we all liked,and it's got a really good view of the ocean from were our apartment is.

Savitar leaned into me,following my finger. "You're going to move in there. No way."he said,his voice sounding surprised.

I looked at him,he had a big smile on his face as though he had just won the lottery.

"What? What's wrong with that place?"I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with the place. I should know I live there right now."he said.

Okay...this time,my jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm very serious. This is awesome. Now I can see you whenever I want. If you'll let me that is."he asked,his voice sounding hopeful.

I was dumbfounded by him. He's so happy that he can see me whenever he wants? I should be the one that's acting like this,not him.

I'd figure that he'd be all horrified that he would be living near me. But I guess not.

I smiled at him. "Sav...of course you can see me whenever you want. Hell,I actually like you,and I'd miss you if you didn't come around."

_Savitar POV_

I felt a little stunned at Hydra's confession,but happy at the same time.

I opened my mouth to say something to her,but I was at a sudden loss for words.

I looked away and groaned.

"What? Are you alright?"she asked frantically.

I gave her a small smile. "Yes honey,I'm fine. But I have to ask you a question,and if you say no...I just think I might die."I said a little breathless.

She gave me a stern look. "Ask me,and I'll see what I can do."she said,her tone overly serious.

I smiled. "Will you let me make you dinner tonight?"I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Hydra POV_

"Will you let me cook you dinner tonight?"

I was shocked by his question. "What?" I asked.

He smiled. "Can I cook you dinner tonight?" he asked again.

My mouth curled into a smile. "_You_ want to cook _me_ dinner?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, that was the question I asked you." His smile dimmed. "Is that a no?" he asked, pain creeping into his voice.

"What! No, no it's not a…no. It's just I'm surprised that's all." I said, shrugging shyly.

His eyes opened wide and he gave me a foe concerned look. "Oh my gods, Hydra's actually being _shy_." He said in playful disbelief.

I swatted at him. "Oh, shut it."

_Savitar POV_

I laughed as she playfully swatted at me. "Sorry, couldn't help it." I said.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, right." She said.

I scoffed at her. "Truly I am! So will you let me cook you dinner or not? Hell, I can even take you to a restaurant if you want, just please say you'll spend the evening with me on a date or something. I like being with you Hydra, all we have are these brief coincidental meetings. I want to be able to actually talk to you."

She gave me a hurt look. "I know, I don't really like that either. I really do like you Sav, actually, I probably like you more than most men that I've ever met, in fact I know that's the truth right there. Most men are pigs." She said.

I flinched at her words, but smiled sympathetically. "Easy there honey, I'm a man to you know." I said.

She gave me an aghast look. "Savitar! I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about other stupid men. I haven't met any men that are really nice here in California. Truthfully, I was thinking of moving back to New Orleans." She said.

My heart stung at her words…I don't want Hydra to move away, that would kill me.

"Don't move away Hydra. Who else would I have to terrorize?" I said teasingly.

She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said I was _thinking_ about it. Doesn't mean I'm actually going to move back, it was just a thought that crossed my mind." She said.

I nodded, but then thought of all the dark hunters in New Orleans.

I went stiff at the thought of a dark hunter winning over Hydra, no way am I going to let that happen. No way in the hells is that going to happen at all.

"Okay, but if you decide to move back down to New Orleans, tell me. I'll come with you." I said, winking at her.

She arched an eyebrow. "Why would you want to follow me? We barely know each other." She said.

"Uh, Hydra that hurts. I quiet like you, more than all the women I've slept with…and that's saying a lot there." I said, but instantly regretting my word choice.

She gave me a dull look after that sentence left my mouth.

_Good Gods…..I'm such an idiot._

She clicked her tongue. "That's nice to know Savitar. You know what…I should get going; my friends might be worried about me. See you later." She said.

And there was a definite "What an asshole, I'm never going to see you again." In her voice. And boy did I hear it plain and simple.

Before she could start walking away I grabbed her arm and tugged her back over to me.

She started to protest, but I set my lips firmly to hers.

She went rigid at first, than softened.

She moaned into my mouth, causing me to do the same.

_Hydra POV_

I moaned into Savitar's mouth, and he echoed that, sending pleasurable electric pulses to all the right places.

I pulled back, breathless.

Man, he didn't even French kiss me and I still went boneless as a fucking chicken ass.

I gave him a heated look. "What's your game Sav? Are you just playing me? Because truthfully, I don't like being played by men, and when that does happen they usually get hurt, badly." I said, menace in my voice.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hell no, I would never do that to you in my life. I like you way to damn much. But you know what?" he said.

"What?" I asked in foe sweetness.

He smiled darkly, his eyes shining with naughty thoughts. "You're sexy as hell when you talk all mean." He said.

_Savitar POV_

She gave me a dumbfounded look. "What? You think that's sexy? There is something definitely wrong with you; you need some _major_ help god dammit." She said.

I smiled at her. "Why? Because I think you're sexy, and don't just think of you as a little sex toy for my bed, because I assure you, I don't have any trouble thinking that of other women. But you actually have a brain in your head; I like that about you and only you." I said.

She gave me a shocked look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

She looked away, and her lip started to tremble.

I stared in shock as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hydra….why are you crying?" I asked, walking closer to her.

She back away one step and looked at me, tears glistening in her eyes.

I stepped closer again and grabbed her hand before she could step away again, and I pulled her against me.

My cock burned when she pressed up against it, hell not just that part of me, my _whole_ body burned as she came against my erection.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you hard?" she asked frantically.

I laughed at her dash question.

"Love, it's because of you." I said simply, shrugging it off as if it were nothing…but by the gods…I wish it was nothing. It burns like hell.

She gave me a dumbfounded look. "_Because of me?_" she said, repeating my words.

I nodded. "Yeah…who else would it be for? I haven't slept with single women since I've met you…and that's the longest I've gone without sex too." Isaid.

She looked aghast at the information that I was telling her.

I arched an eyebrow. "What you don't believe me? It's the truth; I'm very sexually frustrated because I haven't fucked in so long. But…I don't want to sleep with anyone unless it's you." I said truthfully.

_Hydra POV_

Okay…this man is the craziest man I have ever met…

"Do you really mean that?" I asked without thought.

He nodded. "Yeah, I totally mean it. I don't want to sleep with another woman unless it's you. You're hot, sexy, smart, sexy, got a great ass, sexy, can think for yourself, sexy…and did I mention sexy?" he asked with humor.

_Yeah… you did mention the word 'sexy' like 5 times!_ I screamed in my head.

Another tear snuck out of my eye and when I went to wipe it away, Savitar kissed it away with his lips.

I stood there frozen.

He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, with a sound of pure longing in his voice.

I gulped.

_Should I let him kiss me? I don't know! I don't want to sleep with him right now!...okay maybe that was a lie…Okay that was a HUGE lie._

_I really do want to…but I'm not sure if I should…._

_Help!_

_Savitar POV_

I looked at Hydra for a long while, waiting for an answer to my question. But she took so long to answer… that I got impatient.

I leaned down and set my lips to hers. I gave her a chance to pull away, or to even push me away, but she didn't

She opened her lips to mine on contact. I moaned and slid my tongue into her mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ch. 10_

Savitar POV

I sat at my stove, totally lost. I told Hydra to let me cook for her… but I shouldn't have said anything about that. Because truthfully, I don't know how to cook anything really.

Oh, wait. I'm an all powerful god, duh. I laughed to myself and snapped my fingers.

Food that looked freshly prepared appeared on the table. I smiled at myself and blew at my finger tip like I had just shot a gun.

I looked at the food, it did look good. But it looked like something that you'd find at Red Lobster or something like that. Wait…does Red Lobster even have carry out orders? Doubt that…

I looked more closely; yeah it is _definitely_ something you'd find at Red Lobster all right.

Complete with the lobster with butter, and crab legs. Along with an assortment of other things like that.

I looked at my watch. Hydra was due any second. Excitement ran through my veins at just the thought of her.

She and her friends were supposed to be moving in tomorrow, and I had offered to help of course. But hey, the best part is I get to see Hydra bend over, and I can see if her friends approve. Even though I doubt that I won't pass their inspection…even though I've never had to deal with parental figures, hell I've never even really dated someone for real.

Not until Hydra that is.

I was just walking into my living room, when I heard a light knock on the door. I smiled and walked over to the door, only to be greatly disappointed.

At my door, were Acheron and Tory?

Shit…

Tory smiled brightly, and Ash looked like he just had missed a chance to get laid.

I looked them over curiously. "What are you two doing here?" I asked my voice angry.

Tory threw me a glare. "That's exactly what I'd like to know too Sav." Ash said bitterly.

Tory threw her husband a warning glance, but looked back at me. "I felt bad about last time we talked. So I wanted to make it up for you. I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us." She asked.

I groaned. "I don't want to have dinner with you two. Sorry to be rude, but I have a date coming." I said hurriedly.

Ash looked at me like I had just sprouted another head, so did Tory. "Did you just say that you have a date coming?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Did you just say sorry for being rude?" Tory asked in awe.

I gave them a duh look. "Yes to both of your stupid questions. Tory, my date's going to be here any minute. Take your husband home and strap him to the bed. He looks sexually frustrated and looks in great need for some major physical activity." I said.

Ash laughed. "We did that before we left, I just wanted some more, she said no. That's why I'm sexually frustrated. But I think I want to meet the girl that has you this desperate to get rid of us so damn badly." He chuckled.

Tory flushed bright of the information Ash had spilled about what they did before they came, but she smiled mischievously. "Yeah, I'm in for it. You are totally whipped Sav. I want to meet and congratulate the girl gets this great accomplishment." She said.

Ash nodded.

"Sav?"

I looked past Ash and Tory, and cursed foully.

Hydra was there, looking sexy as ever.

And we have two more people here to eat dinner with us. Shit.

_Hydra POV_

I stood behind two tall people, the woman not so much taller than me, but the man standing next to her was the exact same height as Savitar.

They both turned to stare at me with excitement in their eyes.

I gulped audibly.

"Guys move, you're scaring the shit out of her." Savitar hissed.

I smiled gently. "Do you want to do this another time Sav? I understand."

He shot out a hand and grabbed mine and pulled me toward him. "Not a chance in hell. My friends just stopped by unexpectedly. They want to join us for dinner, would you mind?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's your house, not mine. I could leave and come back some other time if you want."

"No! Don't do that. This is just my best friend, Acheron, and his wife Tory." He said hurriedly, while pulling me along through his apartment.

I recognized the place from the first time I had stormed out, it's pretty much the same as ever.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to catch myself as Savitar pulled me around quickly. I stopped and pulled my hand gently from his vice grip. "Honey, relax. I doubt that they're going to eat me." I said dryly.

When he turned around to me, for the first time since I met him, Savitar looked _embarrassed._

Now that's a first.

He stepped near me and cupped my face gently. "I know they won't. I wanted it just to be the two of us." He said sourly.

I smiled at him gently and kissed his lips lightly. "It can be the two of us later, for now, entertain your friends. I'll be fine if they join us. They seem like nice people." I said.

_Savitar POV_

I smiled at Hydra and hugged her. I looked up to see Tory and Ash in total shock; they were staring with their eyes wide open and their jaws hanging down. I held back a deep throaty growl, but instead shot them a warning glance to act normal.

Tory rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. Ash mouthed 'fine'.

I mouthed thank you back to them and pulled away from Hydra. Her blue eyes seemed concerned about me. I shook off her concern with a light kiss on her lips.

So we were sitting down at dinner then, and everything went smoothly, until Tory opened her mouth.

"So, what's your name? Since Savitar didn't bother to introduce us." She said.

Hydra looked up from her food, which had been a first since she had sat down. Ash put his lips into a grim line, trying to keep from laughing. And I sat there, helplessly, not being too able help my Hydra.

I threw Ash a glare when he let a snicker escape him, as did Tory. Hydra looked up and flushed furiously.

"Hydra, that's my name." she said.

"Like the ancient Greek monster?" Tory asked.

Hydra's eyes dulled slightly, but she nodded. "My mom had a sick sense of humor. She named my two other sisters Bridget and Allison. And my brother's names are Jason, Kevin, and Eric. I'm the only one out off all six of us to have an unusual name" she said sulkily.

Tory smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "That just means that you're one of the few that have the name. It's not like there's anything wrong with that name or anything. It seems to fit you. At least you don't have a million heads like the actual hydra did." She said.

Hydra laughed, her laugh made me smile. Her laugh was like a sweet sincere twinkling in my ears. I loved her laugh; hell…I think I love her.

Ash arched an eyebrow at me across the table and smiled broadly. Gods, he can drive me nuts sometimes.

"So where did you and Hydra meet Sav?" Ash asked suddenly.

I gave him a panicked look. "At a night club over a month ago. We met right after I broke some guy's nose." Hydra chimed.

Tory laughed. "You broke some guy's nose?"

Hydra nodded, finally coming out of her shell. "Yeah, I did. He was trying to pick me up without even asking nicely. He had date rape drugs in his pocket that I saw him pull out a few minutes before he talked to me, and he pissed me off, so I punched his nose hard enough it broke." She shrugged.

_Hydra POV_

Even though I was a nervous wreck in front of Savitar's friends, they were very nice.

Tory was nice enough to break the ice between us first, and she was fun to talk to. Her husband Acheron seldom said anything, but he seemed friendly enough.

When the dinner was finally over, I felt as though I had a stick shoved up my ass I was still so rigid with nerves.

Tory and Acheron left about an hour after they came. Tory even left her cell and phone number for me, and said that we should hang out sometime; I just might take her up on that offer.

Savitar slumped against the door when he closed it behind Tory and Acheron.

"Finally! There gone!" he groaned with relief.

I giggled from where I sat on his couch. "They're not that bad honey. They're actually very nice people if you ask me." I said.

Savitar looked over at me and laughed. "Yeah, Acheron is basically my best friend. When he met Tory and got married to her, he was ecstatic. For a long time, Ash was really depressed. Tory is basically his shining sun in the night." He said.

I nodded. "They look really happy together."

He came over and sat down beside me, with an unsaitnable hunger in his eyes. "It's too bad that they interrupted us then. I wanted just us to be here." He said, looking away.

By losing the heat of his gaze, my body flushed all over.

"D-dinner was good by the way Savitar. I liked it." I stuttered.

He looked back at me, once again giving me the full heat of his eyes on me. I could feel them roaming leisurely over my body.

I became wet just at the feel of his gaze.

"Hydra…would you like to go to sleep, or do you want me to take you? Right here right now?" he asked.

My mouth suddenly became dry, making it impossible to speak words.

Truthfully, _I want him_.

_Say yes Hydra, you want him, so say yes._ My conscious chanted over and over in my head.

So much for keeping me out of disastrous situations, thanks conscious.

"Yes or no Hydra. I feel like I'm going to implode here." He growled.

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

_Ch. 11_

_Hydra POV_

"Yes."

I saw Savitar stiffen. "Yes?" he asked.

I looked him in the eye without hesitation or fear. "That's what I said. Isn't that okay?" I asked uncertainly.

He smiled at me, and it stole the breath away from me.

He walked over to me, and cupped my face in one of his hands.

It radiated heat into my cheek, and made my face flush. "Did you change your mind?" I asked shyly.

He laughed and said, "Not a chance. I would never change my mind when it comes to the chance to make love with you. Did you change your mind?"

I swallowed nervously. No, I didn't change my mind...But I'm a virgin. So I can't really help but be nervous can I?

I groaned, I'm pathetic.

He pulled away and gave me a look of concern. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

I bit my lip, hesitating weither to tell him or not. "There's something you should now, before we make love." I said.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me tightly. And suddenly, the couch seemed a lot smaller than it had before.

_Just come out and say it, he won't mind at all._ My conscience said.

Yeah right, like hell he won't…okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it. "I'm a virgin." I blurted.

I looked at him for a reaction, but there was none. "I kinda figured." He said.

I blinked at his words. "You kinda figured? How did you 'kinda figure'?"

He shrugged. "Were you trying to get a big reaction out of me or something? It's fine Hydra, I actually respect you a lot more because of it. You waited, that's a good thing isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, girls who actually want their first times to be special wait for the right guy." I said, linking my fingers with his.

He swallowed thickly. "And you think I'm the right guy?" he asked numbly.

_Savitar POV_

As I waited for Hydra's answer, her words weighed heavy on my heart. I really meant that much to her?

_Doubt that…_ I said, after coming once again to my senses. I doubt that I even mean that much to someone. No one really knows me for me.

_You can change that, for once let someone in. Let Hydra get to know that whole you, god=hood and all._

It's true I could. I've never let anyone effect me this way. Then I suddenly realized something incredible has happened without me even realizing it before it was already too late.

I, Savitar have fallen in love with Hydra.

A mortal girl that captured my heart without even trying at all. She captured me before she even really spoke to me.

I laughed at myself, for not recognizing these feelings sooner than now. I feel so stupid.

Hydra gave me a confused look. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on my head to check my temp.

I kissed her gently on the cheek. "Yes, never been better. But I'm still waiting for your answer."

She smiled and ran a hand through my hair; there was no hesitation in her eyes. "The answer is yes, I think you're the right man for me to make love with for the first time. I'm sure of it." She whispered into my ear.

I shivered from her breath touching my skin. I desperately wanted to hear her panting in my ear, and screaming my name. That's what I want right now.

I turned, and buried my face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Are we going to do it now?" she asked breathlessly.

I chuckled, "Patients my love, I will have you screaming soon enough."

She whimpered at my words, but out of excitement.

I got off the couch in a flash, before she could even blink, and held out my hand for her.

She smiled at me, sending me crazy signals. She took my hand, and stood along with me.

I smiled at her with a dark smile. "I think we should do our business on the bed, instead of the couch."

She blushed slightly, and nodded. "The more comfortable the better."

I nodded in agreement. "I agree, I want to make this a night that you never forget. It's going to be burned into your mind forever." I whispered into her ear.

Hydra gave a breathless sigh of agreement, and then followed me to my bedroom.

_Hydra POV_

Okay, now that we're going to start… I can't help but being really excited. I was going to make love with the right man.

Even if we don't stay together forever…I will regret not sleeping with Savitar.

He led me into the bedroom, and then closed the door behind us. When he turned to me, his face was gently. "Hydra if you change your mind, I will totally understand. At anytime while we're doing this if you want to stop, I'll stop at once." He said seriously.

I giggled at him. "I doubt that I'll want you to stop at all. The promise you made to me makes me look forward to it."

He looked away with embarrassment playing over his features. "Okay, I think I just died and woke up in heaven." I said.

He looked at me with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You actually look embarrassed." I said, walking over to him, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

He sighed. "That's because I am." He said.

"Why? You have nothing to be embarrassed over, I'm the virgin here. Not you, you're the one with experience." I laughed.

He gave me a serious look that made my laughter die in an instant. "It's because I want to make you happy. I want your first night to be a special and memorable one. I don't want to just be some guy you sleep with, I want what we have to be…you know…special. And I want you to be something special to me, not just some other girl that I fucked and left." He mumbled, his face going a little pink.

I bit my lip at his words; Savitar is the sweetest guy ever. I can't believe he actually said those things to me.

Without saying a word I cupped Savitar's face in my hands and pressed my lips to his.

_Savitar POV_

I was surprised when Hydra set her lips to mine. It wasn't just a slight brush of them, but a full taste.

I growled ferally, and entwined my left hand into her hair.

She smiled against my mouth; she had gotten just what she wanted.

Her hands fell away from my face, and down to my shirt. One by one she undid the buttons, but she went to so slowly that I thought an entire millennia had already passed.

She did it on purpose, to torture me slowly and painfully.

I grunted in annoyance, I wanted both of us to be naked already. I could just zap off our clothes, but then she'd be just a little freaked out.

My shirt was gone in a few minutes; though I wish it had gone faster. But this is Hydra's time, not mine. I don't want her to become scared, I want her to embrace it.

She pulled away from my mouth to look down at my bare chest, she smiled up at me. "I know that I saw it at the beach when you were done surfing, but I never got to tell you, you have a great body." She said shyly.

I laughed at her shyness. "Thank you Hydra. I would like to tell you the same thing, but I haven't seen yours yet." I said in a husky voice.

She flushed, and looked away, then shook her head to clear her mind.

"I can't be shy right now Savitar. So stop making me blush, it's not the time for that." She scolded me. I laughed again and pulled her up against my.

"Fine, milady. I'm all yours. Shall I keep my mouth closed under lock and key?" I asked.

"No, if you did that I won't be able to kiss you." She pouted.

I nodded, but kept my comments to myself.

She bit her lip in hesitation and looked down at her dress. She looked up at me and turned around. "Unzip me?" she asked.

"With pleasure." I said gruffly.

I grasped the zipper of her dress lightly, careful not to rip it. I pulled it down quickly enough to show my impatiens.

Her dress parted on her back, which was a smooth expanse of skin with no blemish in sight.

I smiled at her choice in underwear, plain white cotton.

"Don't laugh at my underwear Savitar, I don't like thongs, they ride up." She hissed.

I laughed and kissed the base of her neck. "That's fine Hydra. I'm not one to talk about your choice in underwear. Sometimes I wear nothing but my birthday suit when I go to sleep." I said.

She took a harsh intake of breath when I reached under her dress, and dropped the material from her shoulders.

"Can I just get naked now? You too?" she asked.

I sighed with relief, "Yes, finally."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Hydra POV_

My dress fell from my shoulders with a slight whisper, it pooled at my feet. I started to shiver from the sweet anticipation I was feeling in the heat of the moment.

Savitar looked feral before me, his breathing quickened as his eyes roamed leisurely up and down my body at their own pace. Goose bumps rose along the path his eyes took, I shivered from the huge lust that simmered in his eyes.

I bit my lip as his pupils dilated as he excitement got the better of him. I slowly reached around to my back, to the clasp of my bra. I hesitated at this action, I'm unsure about a lot of things.

Savitar took a step closer to me; he gently placed a finger underneath my chin, and lifted my face until my eyes gazed back into his.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He said. But no matter what he said, I could hear the longing in his voice; it'd kill him if I didn't go all the way through with this now, he was too far gone to come back. I have no choice but to follow through with what I helped cause.

My tongue flicked out of my mouth, wetting my lips. His eyes zeroed in on my tongue when I did so.

I flicked the clasp undone, and felt my bra loosen on my shoulders.

I took a step away from Savitar, and shrugged the bra off from my shoulders.

I avoided looking at him as I did so, then I bent down to remove my underwear from my legs.

He was on me then, before I could even straighten myself to look at him.

He quickly walked over to the bed, where he then sat me down in the middle of. I was shivering like such a virgin.

I became soaked between the legs; my entire body lusted for him.

I sat completely still, like a rock, as he undressed himself.

His gaze was predatory; they lit me on fire by just looking at me.

He slowly took off his shirt in an extremely slow, infuriating matter. Each muscle moved in a simultaneous pattern as he moved slowly to remove his shirt. It was like he was modeling for an underwear commercial.

"Hurry up, you're killing me here," I yelped.

He laughed darkly, "Patience love, I want to savor this."

"Savor another time. I'd like to lose my maiden hood today, my good sir."

His nostrils flared with temptation from my words. "You make an enticing argument, my dear. Should I grant the lady's request?" he asked himself.

"Yes or this lady's request shall be turned elsewhere." I said impatiently.

He growled angrily, and then he was one me.

He tongue thrust into my mouth, and he ground his erection against my wet, swollen core.

I undulated my hips, searching for more contact than just a grinding motion

His pants were gone in record time, and he had a condom on before I could open my mouth to whimper from the absence of his presence.

Then he was inside of me, thrusting past my hymen, and then totally into my body.

I screamed when the pain mounted, but he quickly picked up a rhythm that had me following along before I even released it.

I flew apart in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hydra POV

I lie in Savitar's arms after I came for the very first time. The pain of my hymen still ached dully between my legs where his large length pulsed with readiness inside of me. He was supported on both his arms; his gorgeous six pack was rippling with control and anxiety.

He really wanted to continue, but he didn't want to hurt me. I gazed up at him, and bit my lips. The pain really wasn't all _that _bad.

"I don't know what to do to make you feel good too." I said, my voice cracking and croaking.

He smiled a devilish smile. "You're perfect just the way you are. Just be submissive to me this time, and let me dominate. I'll teach you everything, just let me pleasure you some more. By allowing me into your body, I'm already blessed."

Savitar POV

Hydra smiled, but her eyes were filled with doubt. I was using my powers to dull her pain, so she would feel like continuing. I know that it's very selfish, but when you need a lot of stimulation to come, it's a must do.

She nodded, "Okay, I trust you."

My heart clenched at her words. Having her trust was something that mustn't be betrayed. Once you ruin it, it's gone.

I nodded to her hands. "Hold for the ride honey, it's going to be a wild one."

She did as I said, and my hips took over, my animalistic side had me thrusting into her virginal canal. She was tight around me, and clenched me with a milking hand. She gasped and whimpered at my fast pace. I would go slowly later, we both needed fast right now.

Hydra POV

I held onto Savitar's arms as he thrust his hips into mine, thrusting his length deeper into my body.

As I rode the waves of pleasure, I began to think.

When he said that he was going to teach me, does that mean we have the chance at a future?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hydra POV

I gasped in pleasure as Savitar shoved his cock into a different angle inside of me. My body clenched around him as I came once again.

He was still so hard, how was that possible, do all men have the drive to stave off their orgasms?

I wouldn't know because he's the first man ever to enter my body, so I can't help but be confused.

I found myself yipping slightly as a rush of pleasure overtook me when he pounded into me so hard, that my teeth chattered.

My breathing was harsh, my nails gripping vises on his shoulders, drawing blood as I held on. My back was pressed solidly against the bed, Savitar's large upper torso pinning me to the bed while his hands held my hips at the angle he liked the most. His hips were going at me like a pulsing piston.

My flesh felt torn and raw, but at the same time, I felt nothing but the rush of pleasure as he took me with the animalistic force that should've scared me, but it thrilled me instead.

I cried out as he slowed down his thrusts and just began to pound into me harder, slower.

Savitar POV

My mind was fuzzy with the erotic hold of Hydra's body. I was bigger than humans' and a virgin's first time usually hurt, but her body except me like her body was meant to hold onto mine. She mewled, yelped, and made about every other sound that couldn't sound sexier coming out of her full lipped mouth.

I had her pinned to the bed, while holding her hips up, and her legs apart as far as they would go. She didn't fight me, just held on for dear life. Her nails dug into my shoulders, the slight pain being the only thing from keeping from slamming her into the wall and taking her even harder.

She gasped in my ear when I slowed down, and pounded into her slowly, and then she cried out. Her slickness lubricated my cock, making it even easier to slip into the inferno that her body held in the apex of her legs. She came again, her canal exploding in heat, and more wetness came as a result.

I ground me teeth, keeping my orgasm off until I gave her more pleasure, it's what she deserved.

I lifted my head, and stopped my thrusts, letting her hips drop to the bed; my body followed suit to keep my cock from slipping out of her tight little flower.

I gazed into her face; she was the image of beauty to me.

Her lips were swollen and bright; her eyes were glazed over with pleasure. She was gasping and her cheeks were colored lovingly with the slight pink of having sex. She simply stared at me, unable to speak coherently.

I leaned up and kissed her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as I started thrusting my hips in rhythm with my tongue. My hands drifted up her body and gripped her nipples, tweaking them just enough so that Hydra started to come again.

She came screaming, and I thrust harder into her, finally letting my orgasm come into bloom.

I saw stars as I came in Hydra's hot little body, falling right over the edge with the only woman who has ever made me feel this way.


End file.
